Roxy Williams/Roxy Phantasia
Top: Ghost form (from left to right, 14/freshman, 15/sophomore, 16/junior) Bottom: Human form (from left to right, 14/freshman, 15/sophomore, 16/junior) ''Stats; * Intelligence - 8/10 * Creativity - 10/10 * Initiative - 4/10 * Emotional Strength - 3/10 * Social Skills - 3/10 ''(but slowly improving) * Adaptability - 1/10 ''Schedule; Freshman Year; A-Day; # Advanced Writing 101 # Advanced Pre-Engineering Integrated Science # Advanced Pre-Engineering Biology ''(1st Lunch) # Advanced Government ''B-Day; # Advanced Pre-Engineering Algebra II # Computer Assisted Drafting and Design ''(CADD) # Advanced English I (2nd Lunch) # Advanced Japanese I ''Sophomore Year; A-Day; # Advanced Pre-Engineering Pre-Calculus # Sci-Fi/Fantasy//World Literature/Mythology # Advanced English II ''(2nd Lunch) # P.E./Health ''B-Day; # Advanced Japanese II # Advanced Psychology # AP World History ''(1st Lunch) # Advanced Japanese I (The lunch schedule changed for the core classes only (why, they don't know). English remained the same (2nd), science moved to 4th, math moved to 3rd, and social studies moved to 1st.) ''Junior Year; A-Day; # Advanced English III # Advanced US History # AP Biology ''(4th Lunch) # Advanced Japanese III ''B-Day; # Advanced Introduction to Engineering Design ''(IED) # Advanced Visual and Performing Arts # AP Calculus AB (1st Lunch) # Creative Writing (Once again, there was a weird change in the lunch schedule for the core classes. Science remained 4th lunch, math became 1st, social studies became 2nd, and English became 3rd.) ''Extra-Curricular Activities; * Y-Club ''(usually meets every other Monday from 3:30 - 4:30) * Anime Club (meets every Wednesday from 3:30 - 5:00) * Mu Alpha Theta (meets occasionally on Tuesdays from 7:45 - 8:15) * Beta Club (meets on the second Wednesday of every month from 3:30 - 4:30, though Roxy usually leaves earlier) * Japanese Club (meets every other Friday from 3:30 - 4:30) * Piano Lessons (not at school (instead at a nearby church) every Thursday from 3:30 - 4:00) (dropped after Christmas of sophomore year, but start back up again that summer) ''Appearance; Freshman Year; : In her human form, Roxy is very pale and has long, somewhat wavy light brown hair with two streaks of blonde from her bangs, one short on her right, one long on her left, framing her face, scalloped bangs that fall towards her left eye, and heterochromatic blue-gray eyes with golden rings around her pupils. Most of her hair is held back by a honeydew headband (her streaks are not). Her typical outfit is a short-sleeved lavender T-shirt with a sky-blue collar and honeydew trim on the sleeves, flared blue jeans (which she often exchanges for knee-length jean shorts when it's warm), a pair of white ankle socks, and honeydew and white sneakers. Roxy has faint, virtually invisible scars resulting from falling on broken glass on her fingers, palms, and forearms. Her figure (a constant throughout her current designs) is best described as skinny banana, meaning she has small (B-cup) breasts, a generally small, skinny frame, small hips, and (for her size) a large rear. : In her ghost form, Roxy's scars are nonexistent, and her skin is a few shades paler than in her human form. Her now-silver hair is held back in a low ponytail, with her two streaks outside of it, and end of the the ponytail curls towards her back. Her eyes are still heterochromatic, but they're a glowing lavender with sky-blue rings around her pupils. Her outfit is a sky-blue short-sleeved shirt with a small V-shaped collar, loose sleeves, and two silver music notes--a hollow eighth note with part of the stem removed, and a smaller half note--which forms her initials 'RP' on her chest, a set honeydew cosplay arm warmers that start with a lavender band just below her elbow and end in a sky-blue band just below her wrist, a flared black ruffled miniskirt with a lavender belt and a stripe of sky-blue at the base, honeydew bike shorts to her knees underneath her skirt (which she has tucked her shirt into), and steel-toed lavender boots with black laces that reach her mid-calf. Sophomore Year; : In her human form, Roxy has ditched the headband and instead tied her hair back like she did in her ghost form from the previous year (low ponytail, curls towards her back, streaks hanging free). Her outfit now consists of a short, three-quarter sleeved white jacket with a honeydew trim on the jacket openings and shoulders, a lavender camisole, a knee-length sky-blue skirt, and short, wide-mouthed black boots (she still wears the white ankle socks, but her boots hide them). : In her ghost form, she looks the same as she did the previous year except for her hair and a tiny outfit change. Her hair is now tied in twin low pigtails, which fall over her shoulders to the front of her body and curl upwards towards her chin. Once again, her streaks are left hanging free. Instead of honeydew bike shorts, she wears honeydew leggings to her mid-calves. : She wears braces (top and bottom) in both forms, and she always has two colors on the top (they vary from time to time). Junior Year; : In her human form, Roxy no longer has long hair, and it now reaches her shoulders. Her longer blonde streak , which previously reached her shoulders when fully curled up, now reaches just below her right ear when curled (the shorter streak remains the same). Her camisole is now a short-sleeved honeydew T-shirt with a short lavender vest overtop of it. Her skirt and boots remain the same. : In her ghost form, Roxy's hair is even shorter, only reaching down past her ears to meet the base of her curled-up streak. Her sky-blue T-shirt is now sleeveless, and the arm warmers have been altered so that they make close-fitting, elbow-length sleeves for it. To replace the arm warmers, she wears two thick fabric bracelets that point up towards her shoulders (left is lavender, right is sky-blue). Her skirt is the same, her bike shorts from freshman year are back, and her boots, while still being lavender, steel-toed, and having black laces, are short and wide-mouthed, like the ones she wears in her human form. : She continues to wear braces in both forms (top and bottom), and she always has two different colors on the top ones (they still vary from time to time). Personality; : Roxy describes herself as a shy, good-natured, and extremely kind person who is always willing to make friends with people. The main problem with that is the fact that she is well behind her grade level in terms of social skills, despite being above many of them with her intelligence. She has also been described (by herself and others) as unique and fun to talk to if you can get her to open up, as well as open-minded and very curious. : On the downside, Roxy has a tendency to be extremely selfish and stubborn, even to those she cares about. She's also easily distracted, extraordinarily disorganized, and does not handle new or stressful situations that well. She suffers from near-daily anxiety and panic attacks for a while, and at 16, she is diagnosed with seasonal affective disorder (SAD) and panic disorder. Even something as simple as a test can bring her into an anxiety attack, where she'll feel as if she is about to throw up, combined with a pounding heartbeat and often shaky or sweaty hands. Her speech also becomes very rapid, with an obvious edge of fear to the sound. : In an effort to combat her bad qualities, Roxy works hard to try to make those she's close to happy. She is willing to go to whatever lengths necessary to befriend someone or just give them a good day. This ranges from simply talking with them about something that's bothering them to making drawings for them. It also includes offering to tutor them in math and science, her best subjects. : Even her attempts to negate her bad qualities have downsides to them. The biggest one is that Roxy is afraid of failure and embarrassment. She doesn't want to let anyone down, and to her, it feels like one mistake on something is letting them down. She's scared to admit when she doesn't know things, and finds it hard to ask for help with a problem. Powers and Abilities; Powers; * Honeydew ghost sense * Transformation ''(vertical honeydew rings) * Super speed (up to the speed of sound (768 mph), but she usually maxes out at around 250 mph) * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Overshadowing * Sky-blue ectoplasm blasts * Lavender ectoplasm shields * Symphokinesis (music manipulation) ** Can create and modify music to her will ** Can animate music notes (her typical attacks) ** Can alter the strength of her attacks based off of the type of music she uses ** Can create sonokinetic (sound) constructs out of her music if she concentrates enough ** Can "throw her voice" ** Immune to or barely affected by sound attacks (such as Ember's) ** Sky blue and lavender "Ghostly Wail"/extended animated note scream (EANS for short) or temporary animated note scream (TANS) (TANS is typical, EANS is last-resort) * Ectoplasmic manipulation (not including ecto-blasts and shields; typically to create a flute or a full keyboard to aid in her symphokinesis) ''Fighting Style; : As she has next to no physical strength at all, Roxy is a distance fighter by trade, using ectoblasts, music animation, and her TANS--along with various verbal attacks--for her offense. Her defense, which she relies on heavily, involves dodging attacks with either her speed or her intangibility and invisibility combined (and often all three together) and creating shields. She is known for being very hard to hit because of the former defense variety. : If she knows she's losing and feels the only way to win is by using her EANS, then that's the only time she will use it; the reason is because her EANS is similar to Danny's Ghostly Wail (they are NOT the same power, though, as Roxy's EANS is connected to her elemental ability), and she will transform back to human form 99.9% of the time, often barely able to stand afterwards. Weakness; : Her lack of physical strength is probably her biggest weakness, as it means she can't fight close-range without risking hurting herself by sending a hit at an enemy. : She has quite a few major phobias, the key ones weakening her being heights, falling, and getting hurt. The last one gets her to be seen as cowardly in the eyes of many ghosts (and Danny as well, but only for a short period of time). Her anxiety and panic attacks don't do anything to her but make her and her powers go haywire. : Roxy has a tendency to be a bit spacey and forget about her surroundings, making her susceptible to attacks or accidents. She is also extremely gullible, and has a very hard time understanding sarcasm. Abilities; : Roxy is very intelligent, with her strongest points being math and science. She's well beyond her grade level in terms of math, science, and reading level, and tutors her friend Jarod in math and science. Her strongest scientific point is biology, specifically genetics and DNA, and she wants to go into genetic or bio-medical engineering when she's older. : She is also a gifted musician. She began singing in fourth grade, picked up the flute a year after in fifth grade, joined church choir in seventh, and began piano lessons the summer before ninth. Her piano teacher compliments her for being excellent for a beginning pianist. : Roxy has taken up drawing and writing as side hobbies, coming up with characters, original stories, and fanworks (art and fanfiction) during her free time. However, she doesn't believe she's all that great at it, no matter how much praise she gets from others about her work. : Her ghost powers have given her increased hearing in both forms (it's even stronger--almost bat-like--in her ghost form), as well as increased touch sensitivity in her ghost form. This allows her to hear the sound waves and feel their vibrations as a method of tracking down ghosts (her ghost sense only works when she's extremely close, and it doesn't tell her direction). Background Story; : Roxy is born as the youngest of the Williams children, as she has an older brother, Mattie (who is older by about 2 years), in Cleveland, Ohio. She iss born with jet-black hair, but it quickly turns blonde before darkening to her current light brown color. : Her earliest memories are of Biloxi (really Keesler Air Force Base), Mississippi, as they move there when she is a year old due to her father's, Edward Williams, job as a pediatrician in the Air Force. She is a fairly normal child with two small exceptions: she is extremely behind socially (which nearly held her back a year), though she is a brilliant child for her age. : The family later moves to Mountain Home Air Force Base, Idaho, once again due to Ed's job, where Roxy starts kindergarten. She is known to be a rather trouble-making and disruptive student, and is taken out of school at one point because of her behavior. : They move once again due to Ed's career, this time to Fairborn (Wright Patterson Air Force Base), Ohio, just outside of Dayton. This move really seems to hurt her, and she starts first grade as a shy, meek individual (though that doesn't keep her out of trouble, since she often speaks up in class and would still be disruptive). The next year, she is teased for her sensitive nature and shyness throughout the year by a girl named Natalie, though she manages to find a friend in another girl named Nicole. : But, as fate would have it, the Williams family has to move yet again after Roxy's father retires from the Air Force, as he is offered a job as a pediatrician in a small city named Amity Park, just outside of northeast Louisville, Kentucky (near the Kentucky/Indiana border). At the time, Mattie is nearly 10, and Roxy has just turned 8. : Once they move, Roxy has an even worse time adjusting to her new school. Third grade is very hard for her, as some of her classmates begin to tease her because of her overly-sensitive nature, specifically two students named Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez. Luckily, there are two people who stand up for her: Molly McBride and Sibley Miller. (It is known that three others, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley, stand up for her as well, but she never really talks with any of them until middle school.) : Over the years, the three of them become very good friends, and as they grew older, they found that they all had two or three common interests: manga/anime, Vocaloid, and video games, specifically Kingdom Hearts (pretty much because one of them would bring it up and the others would check it out). Roxy also learns how to stand up for herself (to some degree), and her social skills begin to improve, later starting a small friendship with one of her classmates, Sam Manson, due to the fact that they are always at the same level of math and science and end up talking to each other when they're seated or have to work on something together. : In seventh grade, Roxy's intelligence is shown on a whole new level when she participates in the Duke Talent Identification Program (Duke TIP), meaning that she takes the full ACT exam as a seventh grader barely in Algebra I. What's so notable about it is that she received a composite score of 25, and her science score was 27, high enough to give her national recognition at a ceremony at Duke University. Her high scores also gave her state recognition. : Towards the beginning of eighth grade, Molly virtually moves in with Roxy, as her father and grandmother disapproved of her so-called "choice to be a gay boy" (their words, not his or Roxy's). (He had renamed himself Steven and will be referred to as such from now on). He's too scared to tell the Williams family (apart from Roxy, who already knew) that he is gay and FTM trans*, but they find out via Steven's father and grandmother. They say absolutely nothing about the phone call (though they allow him to stay in their guest bedroom and call him by his appropriate name and pronouns) until Christmas Eve that year, where Steven is shocked to find that his presents included a binder, some of Mattie's old (read: too small but still in great condition) clothing, some new clothing, and documents of legal guardianship. They also tell him that he is moving in with them until he's 18 (and give him some stuff to decorate his room with), and they have plans to legally change his name (and if they can't do it, they will fight for it). : On Halloween that same year, the entire grade was gathered together for a science lab. Their teacher, Mrs. Boulanger, was going to have them test some of the properties of ectoplasm ''(acidity, density, if it would react with certain materials, ect.). After receiving instructions, Roxy went to the bathroom. While she was out, one group working on the counter near the door accidentally knocked their ectoplasm sample (and the glass beaker it was in) in front of it. Before it could be cleaned up, Roxy reenters the room, only to slip on the ectoplasm puddle, lose her balance, and fall forward. She hits her head hard on the floor (her hands and arms took the brunt of the fall, getting several ectoplasm-covered shards buried deep in her skin) and passes out as a result. (The ectoplasm does not absorb into the skin very easily; however, breaks in the skin allow it to "infect" the bloodstream and spread throughout the body, eventually leading either to death (75%), nothing (5%), or a ghost half (20%), depending on the person. Roxy is part of the 20% of people whose body responds to ectoplasmic infection by creating a ghost half.) : She wakes up, head pounding and arms itching, a couple hours later in the hospital, with her friends and family nervously waiting for her. They are extremely relieved when she regains consciousness. Roxy vaguely recalls feeling a bit different than normal, and also finds herself with a concussion and deep cuts on her forearms, palms, and fingers, which keep her from writing for a while (she has a tendency to scratch, and because so many of them were stitched up, she has to have bandages on to prevent pulling them out or reopening the cuts after the stitches are removed). Luckily, her friends act as her scribes and write everything down for her (Steven has social studies, language arts, and band, while Sibley has math, science, and technology) until her cuts scar over and heal completely. During this time, Roxy is forced to take her tests verbally out in the hall with her teacher presiding. She is allowed to look at the test, and tells her answers to the teacher, who records them on the test sheet. She is never given any signs of being right or wrong. : Shortly after that Christmas, Roxy begins noticing that's she is much clumsier, and she's told that when her emotions run strong, her eyes seem to flash lavender with an sky-blue ring around each pupil. She and her friends gather together at her house to figure out what was going on with her. It was Sibley who comes up with the possibility of ghost powers, which, when thought about, actually seems to make some sense, as she fell onto ectoplasm when she cut her arms that Halloween, so her body likely absorbed it and gave her powers. It was that moment that a honeydew ring appears around Roxy's body (in a vertical, would-be symmetrical line), which splits and travels along her body left and right, changing her into her ghost form for the first time. (See her appearance for what she looks like, aside from the outfit and ponytail; her green sweatshirt, blue jeans, and black boots became red, tan, and white, respectively.) The sudden transformation surprises her friends and herself, and she begins trying desperately to change back. Sure enough, thinking about her human self causes the rings to reappear, but this time, they change her back to normal. : The three of them swear to keep this a secret between them and them only for the time being, and Roxy slowly begins to forget about her ghost half (though she couldn't forget about it completely due to random bouts of intangibility). : Shortly after this happens, she finds out that she is accepted into Casper High's Pre-Engineering Program (an advanced math, science, and technology program), and is ecstatic, especially after she finds out Sibley got in as well. : At the beginning of her freshman year of high school, hostile ghosts begin to attack Amity Park constantly. Roxy begins to fight them in her ghost form because she feels forced (as she has a very strong sense of right and wrong), slowly strengthening her powers and her confidence (but only the slightest bit) (during this, she discovers her symphokinesis, but not all of her abilities, her EANS included). She does tell her teachers about her “condition” (they give her extra hall passes or hiding places for when she needs to transform), and she is able to confide in her brother (who keeps the secret from anyone else at the time). At this point, Roxy does not have an official outfit; instead, her clothing is inverted in color, and she often throws a random mask over her eyes. : Her social skills continue to improve, and within the first month of her freshman year, she becomes acquaintances or friends with various people, among them being the reason she survives her Writing 101 class: Rhiannon "Mari" Barker. Even better: she only had her government class with Paulina, and Dash wasn't in any of her classes. : On her one-year anniversary of gaining her ghost powers (Halloween), she tells Mari about them. Mari doesn't treat her much different, only telling her that she needed an official outfit and name. Together, they come up with Roxy Fantasia (which changes to Roxy Phantasia when she designs her emblem) and create her official outfit. : During a random ghost fight not long after (a little after the events of "Reign Storm"), she runs into a white-haired, green-eyed, slightly tanned, black and white jumpsuit-wearing ghost boy who introduces himself as Danny Phantom. The two of them fight off the random ghost together (as Roxy wasn't doing too well because of her "cowardly" nature). They fly off, but continue to see each other during a few ghost fights and become friendly with each other. ---- : In the alternate timeline ("The Ultimate Enemy"), Dan ties Sibley and Steven to the Nasty Burger vat as well as the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer. While Danny fights Dan, Roxy tries to free everyone, but is unable to. The sauce vat explodes, killing everyone attached to it. Roxy only manages to survive the explosion because she is in her ghost form at the time, though she has a patch of third-degree burns on her upper chest, and much of her hair is singed off, leaving her with a very messy/burnt pixie cut. She is thrown back to Danny, who manages to defeat his evil self but was weakened severely, and changes back to normal before falling unconscious. : Danny manages to, with his last bit of strength (fueled by determination), drag Roxy to the hospital (which was a few blocks away). As soon as they reached the steps, he collapses and falls unconscious as were. They are both found by the Williams' (as Mattie had fallen down a flight of stairs and (luckily only) broken his leg) and admitted into the hospital. : After her recovery, Roxy falls in to a severe state of depression. While she never contemplates suicide, she is often unresponsive to the people who try to reach out to her (among them being Mari Barker (whom she was friends with), Valerie Gray, Star Casey, Kwan Adessi, Mikael Sørensen, Milo Bellamy, Jarod Frank, Kathryn Furnish, and Blair Kinney), and she is nearly kicked out of the Pre-Engineering Program for almost Pre-Engineering failing (getting below a B in) integrated (physical + earth/space) science (she only managed to stay in by miraculously bringing her 71 D up to an 83 B towards the end of the semester with good lab reports, an excellent quiz grade, and a near-perfect final exam, along with extra credit). She is admitted to a psychologist and a psychiatrist and is put on antidepressants, but nothing really seems to work for her. Danny has been sent to live with Vlad, her best friends since she was 8 are dead, and she eventually shuts herself away from everyone. Not even Mattie can reach out to her at this point, which is saying something (remember, the two are very close to each other). : After managing to graduate high school, Dan is in the fast process of his world domination montage. Valerie requests Roxy's help against him, but her extreme negativity and anxiety makes her too afraid to fight him. Instead of trying to face her fear, Roxy runs away and hides herself from the rest of the world for the next six years. : When the younger Roxy visits this timeline (a little before Danny and crew went to the future; Roxy had been flying around in the Ghost Zone trying to calm herself down about the upcoming exam and flies into a random portal on accident that happened to lead to the future), the older Roxy (now called Roxana) is terrified of her until she realizes that it is only her younger self. Roxana tells Roxy the details that created this horrible past, and also tells her the way to avoid it: Clockwork, the ghost of time. She would have divulged into more detail, but Dan finds them before she can say anything else. Roxana forces Roxy through the closing portal, promising that she would follow through after her younger self begin protesting. Believing her older self, Roxy dives into the portal. Before Roxana could follow through, the portal closes, and she is left to fight Dan. Determined to stop his wrath, she transforms for the first time in at least six years (possibly longer) and fights valiantly to stop him. Unfortunately for her, she is way too out of practice, and Dan is far too powerful. After being knocked out (a result of hitting the wall after Dan uses his Ghostly Wail on her) and transforming back into her human form, Roxana is punched/blasted through her stomach until she split in half. The two halves of her body are then blasted into nothing but charred flesh, bones, and muscles. ---- : Roxy's anxiety problems, diagnosed as panic disorder and seasonal affective disorder (SAD) at 16, get worse and worse as time progresses, and she finally has to see a psychologist (and eventually psychiatrist) monthly to avoid having these attacks every day. The sessions (and eventual medication) help her manage her issues more, and her attacks begin happening less frequently, meaning less incidents of going haywire. : Later, she is forced to take on a shadow, a boy a bit older than her (but still in the same grade) named Mikael Sørensen. Roxy doesn't mind having him shadow her all that much, especially since they have the same classes, and begins to become friends with him, along with another student, Milo Bellamy (who had been in many of her classes before they met, but neither had taken notice aside from Milo to Roxy in third grade (Roxy had taken the bullying away from him, and while he thought it was cruel of him to be grateful for her taking the torment instead of him, he was).). The main issue that she faces is that Mikael doesn't know that she's half-ghost, for he lives at the edge Louisville (only going to Casper High because he's a new Pre-Engineering Student; his little sister is permitted to go to the middle school nearby as well, as his parents found it was too hard to get the two of them to school on time because they can't ride the buses due to where they live). (NOTE: This is saying that "Phantom Planet" never happened, and season 3 ended with the return of Dan and him trying to create the awful future again until Danny barely manages to stop him with Roxy's help (it's more complicated than it sounds). They reveal themselves on accident to Amity Park, and the news is not spread worldwide or even statewide. Danny and Sam do become a couple, but not until late sophomore year. Also, Vlad remains a constant problem to primarily Danny, though he ends up out of office after the next mayoral election and is replaced by a woman that I need to come up with.) He learns of her powers after he shakes her hand on his first day of school, as he is psychic with unpredictable abilities (he learned her life story just by touching her). After a month or so, he admits to this. : Roxy eventually begins to understand that she was developing feelings for Mikael. However, she was far too socially awkward and afraid of rejection to admit it to him until Sibley managed to make her admit it. Mikael is in a state of shock after Roxy's confession, as he had been about to admit the same thing. He also admits his crush on her, and though they decide to put off becoming an official couple until later (when Roxy turns 16), they consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend at this point. : Her social skills only improve sophomore year after she befriends a boy in her English and chemistry classes named Jarod Frank. Soon after, she befriends Kathryn Furnish (and Blair Kinney the following year), and they essentially get her interested in both Doctor Who (though Sibley helped... a lot) and Star Wars (primarily Jarod's work, particularly after the two of them, plus a few others, had to perform a skit of Julius Caesar Act V Scene IV and chose to make it a Star Wars parody). She begins a free tutoring service as well, resulting from Jarod requesting her help with math and science several times (and Roxy always helping him the best she could). ---- : After graduation, Roxy pursues her dream of becoming a genetic engineer at Harvard, while Mikael attends a nearby state college, as to stay close to his little sister Hanne. Due to neither one wanting to maintain a long-distance relationship, they (painfully) split, but remained good friends and in contact with each other. During this time, Roxy develops a crush on her dorm roommate, an intersex person who assigned female at birth--but identifies as genderfluid--named Harley Maxwell (who also happened to be a freshman at that time). They become fast friends after finding out many of their interests were either the same or similar, and by the end of the year, they are in a relationship. : A few months before she turns 20, Roxy receives an urgent call from Mikael. There had been a shooting at Casper High, and an AP Calculus BC class had been shot at before the police found the shooter. Many of the students had minor injuries as a result of being clipped by bullets, but four of them--all seniors--were fatally wounded. One of those seniors was 17-year-old Hanne Sørensen, who had been shot several times in the lung. Unfortunately, treatment for her is futile by the time she was in an ambulance to be taken to the hospital, and her dying request was to see her older brother again. For her spring break, Roxy flies down from Massachusetts to comfort him and help him cope with his sister dying (it also helps that Hanne became a ghost and comes back to comfort him, but just because she was a ghost didn't mean he was over her death). ---- : In the future, it is revealed that she marries Mikael, and they have three biological children, named Ruth, Conway, Evangeline (nicknamed Eva). Ruth and Conway turn out to be "halfas". All three children inherit their father's psychic abilities, but they are split unevenly between them (with Eva receiving most of them). They also adopted a young vampire boy named Ashley (nicknamed Ashe). It is revealed that Roxy works as a genetic engineer, though not much else is revealed at the moment. ''Relationships; Mattie Williams; '(Older brother)' : Roxy is very close to her brother Mattie. Though he can be a bit overprotective and she can be overly stubborn, they look out for each other. When Roxy has an anxiety attack, especially at night, she usually goes to her brother. Steven McBride; '(3rd grade on: Best friend)' : Roxy and Steven are like twins. They always have each other's back, and when Steven was disowned by his family after coming out as both trans* (FTM) and gay, she accepted him. However, they do occasionally get into fights over something stupid, and may not speak to each other for a while following that. Sibley Miller; '(3rd grade on: Best friend)' : Roxy and Sibley are fairly close as well. They have gotten along splendidly since they met in elementary school, and the two usually hang out anytime they get the chance. They have little arguments, but nothing major. Ed and Lizzie Williams; '(Parents)' : Roxy is a "Daddy's Girl" and very close to her father Ed. Even with his job as a pediatrician often meaning that they can't spend much time together, they like to do so whenever possible. : She and her mom Lizzie tend to fight a lot, but they still love each other, and because her mom is around more often, Roxy spends a good amount of her family time with her mother. Mari Barker; '(9th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : These two met in Writing 101 their freshman year of high school and ignored each other because of their own social issues. However, when they have to work on an assignment together, Roxy manages to strike up a conversation, and a beautiful friendship begins to blossom. These two legitimately care for each other and worry about each other when there's something wrong with the other. Mikael Sørensen; '(9th grade: Friend/Best friend, 10th grade: Soon-to-be-boyfriend, 11th grade on: Boyfriend/Husband, despite a breakup in college)' : When the two first meet, Roxy is shown to have interest in Mikael (not romantic), and soon becomes friends with him. She develops a crush on the Norwegian (and he develops one on her), but she was too shy to admit it until the end of their freshman year. They are not an official couple until Roxy's 16th birthday. He is a supporting member of Team Phantasia. Milo Bellamy; '(9th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : The two of them were not aware of each other's existence (despite having many of the same classes) until Steven introduced Milo to Roxy. Though they were friendly, Roxy always had the feeling that Milo was hitting on her. She later figures out that he was falling for Steven, not her, and with her help, the two (Milo and Steven) get together. Milo and Roxy maintain a friendly relationship, and he is a supporting member of Team Phantasia. Team Phantom; '(Danny: 3rd grade - 9th grade: Acquaintances, 9th grade on: Allies/Friends)' '(Sam: 3rd grade - 6th grade: Acquaintances, 6th grade - 9th grade: Friends, 9th grade on: Friends/Allies)' '(Tucker: 3rd grade - 9th grade: Acquaintances, 9th grade on: Allies/Friends)' '(Jazz: 9th grade on - Friends/Allies)' : Though the first (major, for they had kinda known each other since Roxy came to Amity Park) meeting between Team Phantom and Roxy Phantasia was met with mixed reactions, though neither saw each other as an enemy. Some time after Roxy was revealed, Danny and Roxy form an alliance of sorts. Roxy is closest to Sam, as a result of having classes with her in middle school (which meant Roxy tried to talk to her whenever they were near each other). She's not the best of friends with Tucker, particularly because of his constant flirting and general personality not clicking with her's (she still considers him a friend, but not all that close). Jazz has been really helpful to Roxy when dealing with her anxiety, and also has offered to help Roxy if she ever struggles with her extremely advanced classes. Paulina Sanchez; '(3rd grade on: Enemies, though less so high school on)' : Roxy and Paulina have always had a mutual dislike for each other. Paulina has teased her since they were in 3rd grade because Roxy was such an easy target, being the new kid in school, having no friends, and being too sensitive for her own good. Even after Roxy got to know people, Paulina continued to tease her, and because teachers were afraid of how her parents, especially her mother (who was the district advisor), would react if their only child got in trouble, they never did anything to help Roxy out. If Roxy ever tried to fight back verbally, Paulina would report it to the nearest teacher and say Roxy was teasing her, getting the future halfa in trouble. This continues even after the death of her mother, as her father is not a force to be reckoned with. : Eventually, Roxy gave up on fighting her and just ignored her. Once Roxy is scarred, Paulina continuously makes fun of her scars, saying that she's ugly with them and wonders why her friends even bother to hang out with her. : Paulina has a bit of respect for Roxy after her secret is revealed, but it doesn't last for long. Soon enough, her ghost form is made fun of just as much as her human form, if not more (mostly because of her outfit). All Roxy is able to do is ignore her until her government teacher notices Paulina's behavior, sends her to the office, and makes sure that Roxy isn't bothered again. The two ignore each other from that point on, though Roxy is sure that Paulina makes comments about her behind her back. Dash Baxter; '(3rd grade - 9th grade: Enemies, 9th grade on: Allies/Acquaintances)' : Dash was another student who constantly picked on Roxy, though after 3rd grade, he started to lessen up on her and chose Danny as his victim. Things continued to be that way for the rest of elementary and middle school. In high school, Dash simply begins to ignore Roxy, as they never see each other, and Roxy does the same. After she is revealed, Dash respects her, but they continue ignoring each other. Star Casey; '(3rd grade on: Neutral/Acquaintances)' : Star and Roxy ignored each other up until high school, when they both ended up in the same writing, government, English, and Japanese classes (not to mention saw each other in Anime Club all the time). While the two of them never became friends, mostly because Star was afraid to be seen with Roxy because she (Star) was popular and Roxy wasn't, they never bothered each other, and eventually became acquaintances. Kwan Adessi; '(3rd grade on: Neutral/Acquaintances)' : Like the instances with Star, Kwan and Roxy ignored each other for the most part. That is, until they met in Anime Club. They never did become friends (because of the same reasons Star and Roxy never became friends), but formed an acquaintance over a mutual love of anime and manga. Valerie Grey/The Red Huntress; '(3rd grade - 9th grade: Neutral, 9th grade: Frienemies, 10th grade on: Friends)' : The two of them ignored each other up until high school, when Valerie began to hunt ghosts as the Red Huntress (meanwhile, Valerie and Roxy are trying to start up a little friendship). Roxy is targeted once Valerie discovers her, however. After she and Danny reveal themselves to Amity Park, she spends as much time as she could avoiding the two of them as she thinks about what she has done to them during her time as a ghost hunter. : She reconciles herself at the end of their freshman year, and Roxy almost immediately accepts her apology, understanding that Valerie didn't know that they were part human and that she would have never hunted them down if she had known. Danny takes more time, but under much pressure from the other halfa, forgives her. Valerie and Roxy end up becoming friends. Jarod Frank; '(10th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Kathryn, and Blair, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they met in English II and Pre-Engineering Chemistry as sophomores. Though the relationship was nothing short of awkward at first, Roxy manages to get past her own awkwardness to take their acquaintance further and call it a friendship. She also takes on the role of a free tutor for him (and eventually others), helping him with Algebra II and chemistry (along with Pre-Calculus and Calculus and...). Kathryn Furnish; '(10th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Jarod, and Blair, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they met in the library before school as sophomores and (I kid you not) fangirled together. After that, they became extremely fast friends, with Kathryn becoming a reliable shoulder for Roxy to cry on (if it was needed). It worked in reverse as well. Blair Kinney; '(11th grade on: Friend/Best friend)' : Like Milo, Jarod, and Kathryn, these two were completely unaware of each other's existence until they meet in AP Biology after being partnered up for a lab as juniors. They strike up a conversation throughout the lab, and soon enough contact info is swapped. Blair also tries to get Roxy to help her with telling a certain pink/blonde-haired girl (Mari) that she likes her (and she does help the two get together). Trivia; * Her first name, Roxana, is English, Spanish, Romanian, and Latinized Ancient Greek, and it means "bright" or "dawn." Her middle name, Elise, is German, Swedish, Norwegian, Danish, Dutch, and English, and it means "my God is an oath." * Roxy is terrified of telling her parents about her sexual orientation, some of her views (she believes abortion should be legal, though she doesn't support it for herself), and her religion (questioning, but later loses this fear when she realizes that she's Christian). * While she was not revealed during the events of "Kindred Spirits", she had met Danny Phantom by that point, and Valerie was hunting her alongside Danny. Thus, Vlad acquired some of Roxy's DNA on accident along with Danny and ended up creating Roy (who escaped on his own and was assumed to be destroyed because there was a puddle of ectoplasm left behind by him) (Roy is not found by Roxy until after high school). That's also how he found out about her and there being another halfa created (though this one not because of Jack Fenton making a stupid move). During the events of Season 3, Vlad made himself known to Roxy, and while they weren't sworn enemies like Danny and Vlad were, they weren't friendly by any means. * She refuses to travel anywhere (except to places such as school) without her stuffed bunny Mello/Crona/Calhoun/Elsa/Leia, a male/androgynous/female/female/female pale pink bunny with faded plaid footie pajamas and blue eyes (though she will sometimes slip them into her backpack and take her to school). This bunny has been a comfort object to Roxy for as long as she could remember, as her grandparents Crystin and Kevin gave it to her when she was a baby. * Her favorite manga/anime series are ''Hetalia (all 3 versions/5 seasons) and Death Note (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann later trumps both of them when she sees it in Anime Club during her sophomore year, and when she sees Mekakucity Actors between sophomore and junior years, it trumps Death Note, pushing it to fourth place), and her all-time favorite manga/anime character is Misa Amane from Death Note (this remains true, though literally every Mekakucity Actors character is fighting for second place). * Her favorite video game series is Kingdom Hearts, and her favorite characters are Saïx, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Xion. * She is fairly obsessed with Vocaloid, and likes too many songs and Vocaloids to even mention (though she says her top favorites are GUMI and Luka). * She loves sweets (especially dark chocolate), and she is also very fond of Italian food and good seafood, especially flaky fish, such as cod, and shrimp (it has to be warm, though; she hates cocktail shrimp). Bacon (regular or turkey) is another of her personal favorites. * For whatever reason, she dislikes red meat (Actually, she hates most kinds of meat, poultry, or fish because she finds the flavors and textures (primarily texture) weird. This does not mean that she is a vegetarian, as there are times where she will happily eat meat.). * She is thought (by many, including herself) to have very high metabolism, as she often has "panic attacks" when she's hungry (this is also by judging her body type). * Roxy's low weight and relatively low body fat often make her nervous. * She has a 4.0 GPA (a.k.a. straight-A's) until the second half of her sophomore year, where she has a 3.75 GPA (her two B's were in Pre-Calculus and AP World History because she lost motivation to do her homework). * She loves to watch cartoons, with some of her favorite including Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Dan VS., Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Wander Over Yonder, The 7D, Pinky and the Brain, and way too many more. (This is in no order, and it's extremely dependent on when she discovered them, as some of these weren't released when she was a freshman (like The 7D) or she wasn't into them (like The Clone Wars) * Her favorite movies are pretty much entirely Disney-made or Disney-owned. In no order, they would be Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Lilo and Stitch, Mulan, 101 Dalmatians, Frozen, Wreck-It Ralph, and probably way too many more. (Like her favorite cartoons, some of these were added on as they were released or she gained interest in them.) * Roxy tends to procrastinate. A lot. * Her major dream is to become a genetic or bio-medical engineer. * Roxy has braces at two points in her life: fourth and fifth grade (top + lip bumper) and at least her sophomore and junior years of high school (top and bottom). * She is petrified of the dentist and (to some degree) the orthodontist. * If her emblem was written in sheet music, her notes would be an E and a C (which happen to be the initials of her creator's first and middle name; don't bother guessing, I'm not telling.). * Her voice actress would be Luci Christian, and she was chosen primarily because she was the English dub voice for Honey from Ouran High School Host Club and Hungary from Hetalia. * I (Leia) originally created her to represent Ontario as a Hetalia: Axis Powers FC. She would have been Canada's little sister (that's why her older brother is named Mattie and their last name is Williams). * Her family's (dad's side) last name was Weiss until Hitler came to power. It was legally changed to Williams at that point (and her great-great-grandfather Adolf (not Hitler) changed the spelling of his first name to Adolph because of him). * Roxy and her friends take heavy influence from my friends and me, or from things I like. Roxy is how I see myself, Sibley is a version of my best friend whom I met on my first day of Algebra II, Steven is a weirdly altered version of my friend from middle school, Mari is based off of my best friend who's more like an older sister to me, Mikael takes his appearance after Mello (Death Note) and is based off of my boyfriend and some of my guy friends combined into one, Milo takes his appearance from Matt (also Death Note) and snippets of France's (Hetalia) personality are in his (most of him, however, is original), Jarod is based off of one of my guy friends, Kathryn is based off of one of my gal friends, and Blair is vaguely based off of Asuka (Neon Genesis: Evangelion). Category:Female Category:Halfa Category:Human Category:Luna's Characters Category:Ghost Hunter Category:First-Generation